hhharedofandomcom-20200215-history
Overall Story
The hybrids are finding their dorms, settling in, crashing into one another, and making friends. Already. Avis has gathered a group of hybrids to go explore. The kitchen will need to be restocked because two hybrids (Ash and Vesper) ate tons of food from there. The group who went to explore heard footsteps and hid in a closet, while Dillon and Emerald faced him. They went to the gym a little bit later. A seperate group of hybrids went outside and then to the pool (Cass, Piper, Trevor, and Ethan). Most of the hybrids are now in the gym. However, a separate group (Ash, Corey, Seraphina, and Vesper) are exploring an off-limits area and have been caught by Claire Clarton. It appears to be a lab, and Vesper starts screaming for help. Literally everyone comes ('cause that's where the action is) and starts fighting the government. The hybrids escape through the forest and stop. Some hybrids (Vesper, Cayden and Pax ) go off to find food. Ella comes along and tries to bring them back to the school, but everyone is like "LOL NOPE" and they tie her up. Amanda and Ben run off (not together) to the school to warn the government. Ella breaks through the ropes with her super jaw strength. That ends up scaring Ash, who was already freaked out about her wolverine scent. He runs and Ella, Seraphina, Shui, and Trevor run after him. Ash ends up jumping over Barlow, tripping over Barlow's tail, stepping on Sabrena's tail, and almost crashing into Terri, who Ash mistook as a tree. Ash mistakes some soft footsteps as Ella's, but it turns out to actually be Rebecka. He doesn't find this out though until they are in a cave. Ella attacked Seraphina when Seraphina didn't fall for Ella's trick. Pax tried to stop them, but failed. Barlow who was left on guard duty intervened. Ella and Barlow both hurt each other at the same time. Ella biting Barlow and Barlow stabbing Ella. (I imagine it as Ella biting Barlow and Barlow out of shock stabs Ella-SD) Nyx appeared out of nowhere and Zara started freaking out. Seraphina went to find Ash and Ash came out of the cave and introduced her to Rebecka. Ash went back to the other hybrids with Rebecka. Rebecka and Avis got into a fight. Then they had a sort-of agreement where neither of them hurt the other for a moment. Rebecka took Ash to her tree hideout thing and Ash brought Seraphina. He also invited Vesper, but Vesper was like "Nahhhhhh." They decided to go into the city, for reasons I'm too lazy to find. The group that goes into the city consists of Avis, Vesper, Skylar, and Zenith. Meanwhile, Seraphina and Ash make it to Rebecka's tree hideout. Ash climbs a ladder and gets scared of heights on the way up. He finally makes it to the top and eats a banana. Vesper and Zenith turn into animals, because it's easier for them to blend in that way. Vesper rides in Skylar's pocket. Then they meet Finch and Vesper and Zenith turn back into hybrids. Finch is astounded by their magic shapeshifting abilities. Then Nyx drops out of nowhere like a bomb and talks to Finch. Back at the camp, Xavier smells Nyra and asks Piper to come with him to investigate, because she can see Nyra using infrared vision. Piper and Xavier have a small, slightly shippy moment. They meet Nyra and she promptly climbs up a tree. Xavier tries to talk her into coming down. She comes down and tells Xavier that he smells like her old friend Arca. Then this Arca appears out of nowhere and tackles Nyra. Xavier is confused and pulls Arca off of Nyra, asking her who she is. Arca, in response, re-tackles Nyra. Then she calms down and Nyra introduce them to each other. Also back at the camp, Kayla appears out of nowhere and introduces herself enthusiastically to John, then tries to make a move on him or something. Sienna tries to stop her from getting too close to John and demands to know who she is. John tries to get away casually from Kayla. Xavier whistles to Cayden and Cayden practically trips over himself trying to get to him. Cayden meets Nyra and Arca. Then Piper turns into a snake, because why not. Arca is impressed and Piper tries to scare her, but gets bored because Arca refuses to react like she's scared (even though she totally is). Then Xavier says that Piper is a nice scarf and Piper decides to be Xavier's scarf for a while. Then Xavier helps Arca and Nyra turn into animal forms, and they start to play-fight. Meanwhile, Avis and Skylar have spotted Cirrus flying and they promptly attacked her and brought her down to the junkyard, but Skylar got scratched and Cirrus managed to survive one of Skylar's sonic screams without even going deaf, even though Skylar screamed right in her ear. Down below, Nyx, Vesper, and Zenith had a conversation in which Zenith reveals Nyx is her half-sister, Vesper finds a new nickname for Nyx, and then Nyx flies off plotting. Finch comes back after talking to his sister Scarlet, and Scarlet invites them to their shelter because she's a nice person. Vesper wants advice from the others and then realizes Cirrus is moving and tells her STOP OR THERE ''WILL ''BE CONSEQUENCES! (Well, not exactly like that, but you know what I mean.) Also, Skylar goes back to the camp and finds Xavier and keeps falling on him. Piper gets jealous and stops being Xavier's scarf, and Arca thinks Skylar is overreacting. Xavier, Skylar, Arca, Piper, and Nyra finally make it back to camp. Piper helps put herbs on Skylar's wounds or something. Nyra, Arca, and Piper go off to get more herbs for Skylar. Rebecka decides to go back to the city, and Seraphina also wants to go back. Seraphina and Ash change into old clothes from Rebecka and Barlow. The group in the junkyard are attacked by the government, but nobody has been captured/killed/etc. Yet. Category:Special